We'll get through this, together
by Elec Graham
Summary: What if Peter became serverly depressed and suicidal. What if he lost everyone? Everyone but Tony? What if Tony was his last hope.
1. chapter 1

Disclamer: this takes place after Homecoming but before Infinity War. This will soon be available on Quotev

Key:

 _Hey Mr. Stark - flashback_

 _"Hey Mr. Stark." - talking in the flashback_

 _'Hey Mr. Stark." - thinking in the flashback_

Hey Mr. Stark - present

"Hey Mr. Stark" - talking in the present.

'Hey Mr. Stark' - thinking in the present.

Peter opened the door to their apartment with his right hand, his sience folder in his left. One he opened the door, he took his bag and shoes off, leaving them next to the door. "Hey May!" Peter said, faking his smile as usual.

Peter was half way to the kitchen when he noticed the well known billionaire sitting on the couch next to his Aunt trying her meat loaf. Peter was a fan of Tony, but his depression stopped him from loosing his cool. For once he was greatful for being mentally tired.

"Oh, hey Mister Stark." Peter said plainly, grabbing a glass from the cuboard and filling it a quater of the way full of water. "So, Mister Stark. What brings you to Queens? It's a long way from upstate." Peter asked emotionlessly.

Tony frowned at the state of Peter. From the clothes that he was wearing, to the greasy, tattered, mop of a hair on his head, from the obvious black bags under his bloodshot eyes, to his personality and the way he acted. The most simple way to put it was emotionless, lifeless, tired, hurt.

Tony knew what it was like to be like Peter. He knew what it was like being depressed. It hurt Tony every time he looked at the boy. And he was only going to get hurt more.

Tony knew the kid was depressed, he knew since homecoming. But Tony was always too busy to talk to him about it.

May stood up, leaving the house. She seemed upset. Was she crying? Peter tried to follow after when Tony grabbed his arm, causing him to wince at the sudden pain his cuts gave him. Tony noticed the boys pain and frowned.

"Sit." He said plainly to the boy. "But Aunt Ma-" Peter protested. "It's about her Peter." Tony said sadly. The very little colour in Peters face drained.

Tony led Peter to where May was sitting just moments before. He sat down next to Tony. "W-what is it? What's wrong with her?" Peter stuttered, worry radiating off him. "She's sick Peter." Tony said quietly. "H-how s-sick?" Peter asked cautiously. "Cancer sick. It's lung cancer. It can't be treated, Pete. I'm sorry..." Tony said quietly, answering all of the questions that were still to come his way. "B-but you're T-Tony Stark... You're Iron Man. Y-you have to d-do something." Peter said shaking. "P-please. She's all I have left..." Peter pleaded. The voice crack in the word 'please' hurt Tony more then anything.

Peter Parker, Spider-Man, the fifteen year old boy who lost his parents at the young age of four and his Uncle at the age of thirteen. He was about to loose his Aunt too. All in the short space of fifteen years.

Tony was all the kid had left. And he didnt even know him that well. But Tony saw himself in the boy, the boy who lost his family. Tony too lost his parents although, he wasnt as young as Peter at the time. And he lost friend, after friend, after friend. He knew what it was like to go through it alone, he didnt want that with Peter. It would ruin the kid even more.

"I'm so sorry kid, but there's nothing I can do, the cancer is too advanced now. You're going to come live with me. Okay?" Tony told the kid slowly. He realised the kid had started crying, he didn't blame him.

He pulled Peter into a tight hug. Peter tried to pull away, not wanting to get Tony's expensive suit wet with his tears. But Tony only held on tighter. He knew Peter needed comfort and support, and Tony was determined to give him that.

Peter gave up on pulling away from Tony, he was too tired to fight. Instead he held onto Tony's jacket like it was his lifeline. Silently telling him that he didn't want Tony to leave him either. Tony caught onto this quickly. He rubbed small circles on his back with his right hand while he tangled his fingers in Peters hair, not caring that it hadn't been washed.

Tony noted it had gotten longer then the last time they met. Too long. The Parker's were always low on money, and now that Ben was dead, they were struggling even more. Tony made a mental note to take the kid to the barbers when he felt like Peter was ready to face the world.

Peter pulled away from Tony sighing. Tony wiped the rest on Peter's tears away with his thumb. "S-sorry..." Peter apologized. "Shh. There's no reason to apologize." Tony said, wiping the remainder of the kids tears away.

Tony put an arm around the kids shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. Peter rested his head on his shoulder, he eventually fell asleep.

Tony woke the kid up after about an hour, May came back five minutes ago and Peter still had to pack. "Peter, Pete come on. You got to get up now bud." Peter groaned, sitting up. "Come on, I'll help you pack." Peter groaned again, standing up. Tears treating to fall from the teens eyes. If May wasn't there, he probably wouldn't have held them back.

Tony followed the kid upstairs to his room. As soon as Peter heard the bolt of the lock slide shut on his door, he broke down. "I-I cant do t-this anymore! It h-hurts!" Peter said inbetween the sobs that were pulled from his throat.

Tony's POV

I shut Peters door and locked it, figuring the kid wouldn't want May to walk in on him.

As soon as we heard door lock, Peter's crys for help filled his small room. I walk to him slowly. "I-I cant do t-this anymore! It h-hurts!" I heard the teen say inbetween his sobs. My heart broke. I wasn't sure what he was implying. I didn't know if he was talking about suicide or seeing May and pretending everything was okay.

I sit on his bed, loud creaking following behind me. I wrabbed my arms around the boy, lifting him up and placing him on my lap. "Please don't say that Pete. You can do this, I know you can." Peter hugged me as tight as I hugged him.

"Your strong. Stronger then me in some ways." I said comforting him, stroking his hair. 'The first thing this kid is getting when we get back is a shower.' I thought to myself.

After about fifteen minutes, Peter calmed down enough for me to let go. He was in no state of mind to move from the comfort of his bed so I packed his things, despite him protesting.

Pete didn't have much, just two pictures, two sets of clothes, his Spider-Man suit, toothpaste and a toothbrush. I smiled as I looked at the pictures. One has Peter, his parents and May.

For once I got to see a real smile on Peter's face. Even if it wasn't the Peter I knew now. Still though, the sparkle in Peters seemed to lighten me. I hoped I could get Peter back to that happy state again.

The second picture was all the Avengers from the fight in Germany. The fighting ended there. (Author: Yeah, I'm changing civil war. It works better with the story). I had gotten close to the kid during that battle, taking hits for the kid I didn't seem to know very well then.

Steve got quite close to the kid too apparently.

 _Peter managed to stop everyone from fighting. But not without a cost. He took countless blows from Bucky's iron fist for me. Not even bothering to fight Bucky back._

Thinking back, his eyes were dull. He was tired of everything, mentally and physically. I only talked to the kid once, but he had brought up suicide quiet a bit. Was it a suicide attempt? He shook at the thought of it.

 _Everyone stopped fighting immediately as I shouted Peter's name. Bucky immediately stopped once he realised what he was doing, his eyes wide from the realisation._

 _Peter fell into my arms and Rhodey, having some medical experience started to get to work patching the kid up._

 _I stood up and begged Steve to sign the accords, knowing full well by the way he fought Peter that he cared about the kid and didn't want him hurt too bad._

 _"Steve please! I know you care about the kid! Look at him. Please! I don't want him hurt anymore. I know you don't either." Steve shook his head. "You know I can't To-" "Steve please! Peter could die today!" I said, tears falling freely down my face._

 _Steve was silent. Shocked. Pale. I walked back to the kid, picking him up. It was clear he was in pain. I stroked his hair, hoping it would somehow ease his pain._

 _"T-Tony?" Peter said weakly. "I'm here." I said quickly. "It's me." I continued to stroke his hair, he leaned into the comforting touch. "A-are you hurt?" He winced, even talking was agony for him. I sighed. Of course he'd be worrying about others first. It was who he was. "No, I'm fine Pete." The new nickname just slipped out my mouth. But I didn't care. He opened his eyes, smiling in relief. "Good." He whispered._

 _We heard an aircraft landing, people coming to take Peter away to be treated. Banner came out the aircraft as Peter spoke. "T-Tony, please don't g-go." His please broke Caps heart. "I'm not going anywhere bud." I said as he was lifted on a bed, I stood up, lightly grabbing his hand for reassurance. "I promise."_

"-r. Stark? Sir. Tony!" Peter said getting my attention. "You okay?" He asked, concern showing, lacing his voice. " _A-are you hurt?"_. There he goes again, worrying about everyone else and not himself. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, just distracted."

 _In the end, Steve and his team signed the accords, luckly. Once Peter was somewhat better, we all took a picture together. Every single one of the Avengers. Even the ones that weren't at Germany. And of course, Ant Man was there too_.

"You sure you're okay?" Peter said worried. "Pete, I'm perfectly fine. You should start worrying about yourself." I paused, taking in Peters state. "Look at you..." I finished. "Mr. Stark, I'm fine... I promise." Peter replied quietly, looking down.

I choked up slightly. "Pete. Look at me." He didn't move. "Peter." Still nothing. "Peter Parker." Still nothing. "Spider-Man." He looked up slightly. "I know you're not okay." I choked, pulling the kid into a hug. Peter hugged back, burrying his head in his shoulder, but he didn't cry. He was too tired to cry.

We broke the hug and I finised packing Peter's stuff. I followed Pete down the stairs, my hand on his shoulder, trying my best to reassure the kid.

Peter's POV

I walked down the stairs, Tony never took his hand of my shoulder. I guess jt made everything less overwhelming. Knowing i wasn't alone.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen where May was. She gave me a hug. "I love you." she whispered. I was speechless. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 'Come on Peter! Say something!' but I couldn't. I just stood their, hugging her, nodding my head. She broke the hug. "Be good for Tony." I only nodded my head again. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Say something! This could be your last chance!'

She smiled softly, and walked over to Mr. Stark. He gave her a hug. "You did Good May. You did fantastic." Tony reassured her. "Thank you. Look after him Tony. He needs you." She replied. "Of course May." Tony easily agreed. "I won't let anything happen." "I can feel it Tony, it hurts." She admitted quietly. I felt a stray tear run down my cheek. Causing Mr. Stark eyes to water "Crying doesn't make you less of a man Peter" Tony reassured the teen. "You're still a hero". "It will May. We can stay if you want? So you're not alone." Tony suggested. "No!" She raised her voice. "I don't want Peter to see." She said more quietly.

She broke the hug with Tony. "Thank you." she whispered. I walked to her. Giving her a hug. "Don't go. Please. I don't want you to go." I said. "I-I love you.", I stuttered. "I love you too sweet heart. But there comes a time where I have to go." She replied. "N-No! Tony can help." I said turning to Tony. "Right?" Tony only turned away. "Peter, I'll be fine, I'll have Ben." She said turning the attention back to her. "But I won't have you..." I said quietly. "You'll have Tony." I pulled away nodding. I knew it had to happen.

I swung my backback over my shoulder. Then suddenly, May dropped to the floor. I could tell she wasn't breathing. "May? May!" I shouted running towards her. But two pairs of arms held me back. I look at them. Clint and Steve. I look at Tony. Hoping she was alive. Hoping he was calling an ambulance. But he was crying. He was on the phone, calling someone.

Tony's POV

May dropped down. Dead. I let the tears flow freely. I rang an ambulance, the kid starring at me. "Hello? Ambulance please. I-I'd like to r-repot the d-death of May P-Parker."

As soon as said the word "death" I heard Pete's screaming and shouting being pulled from his throat. His screams of "No!" and "May!" broke me.

I quickly gave them the address and hung up. I signalled for Clint and Steve to let Peter go once I was stood in front of May. The kid ran into my arms. I spun round so he couldn't see May over my shoulders, and hugged the teen tightly.

When the ambulance came, I dragged Peter to the car. Even with the help of Steve and Clint, the task was still difficult. Steve climed in the front as Peter, Clint and I climmed in the back, Peter in the middle. I hugged him all the way back to the tower. The kid ended up falling alseep for ten minutes before waking up frantically from a nightmare.

Once the long trip was over, I led Pete into the tower. Once in the room everyone was waiting in, we were greeted eith sympathetic looks. "You want me to show you around?" I asked. "No, I just want to be left alone." Peter said sadly. I frowned. "Okay, follow me." I said, leading thr kid to his room. I opened the door and let him in. He made a beeline for his bed. He lay down, on it. I could already see a tear run down the side if his face. I said my goodbye and shut the door. I could immediately hear Peters sobs from behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Peter's wish

"Mr. Parker?" Peter jumped at the sudden noise. Peter reached for his mask just in case he needed Karen. His personal AI. "There is no need to be alarmed." The voice spoke again. It sounded robotic, like Karen's voice.

Peter picked up his mask, but didnt put it on yet. "Who's there?" He asked, his voice sore from all his crying. "There is nothing to worry about Mr. Parker. I'm F.R.I.D.A.Y, Mr. Starks personal AI." Peter let out a sigh of relief. If there was going to be a fight, he wouldn't have won it. He was too tired.

"So, what you talking to me for?" Peter mumbled putting his mask back on his bedside table. "Mr. Stark has informed me that he has made dinner and would like you to come and eat. Since you haven't eaten for two days." Peter sighed. Yes he had a high metabolism. Yes he was hungry. But he didn't have an appetite. "I'm not hungry F.R.I.D.A.Y." Peter replied tiredly. He just wanted sleep.

"I understand that Mr. Parker. But Mr. Stark has also informed me that he wants you out of your room. Since you also haven't left it in two days, despite Mr. Starks efforts. There are also the rest of the Avengers that are here to meet you." F.R.I.D.A.Y replied causiously.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I go are you?" Peter asked. "It against my protocol." F.R.I.D.A.Y confirmed. "Fine." Peter sighed getting up not even bothering to change. He was still in the same clothes that be arrived in.

Petter shuffled out his room, knowing Tony was at the door. Tony knew Peter would get lost in the complex building. "Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y." Tony thanked the AI. "You did good." He finished. The AI thanked Tony and went back to awating it's next instructions. _"You did good May"._

Peter shuffled along next to Tony.

TONY'S POV

I heard the kid sigh as he opened the door. He looked terrible. His hair greasier then yesterday, tangled, sticking up, he looked deathly pale. His bags under his eyes were worse then mine, and that's saying something. He became increadibly skinny, he needed food. I'm pretty sure F.R.I.D.A.Y said he was incredibly dehydrated too. The occasional grumbles that came from his stomach was a constant reminder that the kid was hungry, despite the protest he had given F.R.I.D.A.Y. And not to mention, the kid didn't smell the best, making it clear he hadn't showered yet.

I put an arm around the kid, pulling him into a side hug. I was glad he was out of his room. It wouldn't do him any good, locking himself away from the world. The kid tiredly shuffled besides me. The kid had been having constant nightmares whenever he fell asleep. Whether it was morning, evening or night.

I had been alerted whenever the kid was having one by F.R.I.D.A.Y. The kid was surprisingly getting less sleep then me. That was probably because I kept on falling asleep whenever he asked me to stay. But the kid never fell back to sleep.

Everyday, he was running on 0-2 hours sleep. Whereas, I was running on 5-8 hours. And today was no exception. Peter was running on one hour today. I was running on six.

Sometimes I wished I could switch places with the kid, even if it was just for a day. At least then he'd get a proper nights sleep.

I moved the kid into the room where all the Avengers was sitting. The kid made a beeline for the corner of the room, where no one was sitting and sat on the floor. I sighed as I walked over to him. "Kid, it's not healthy to isolate yourself." I said sitting down infront of him

He just sat there in silence. He seemed dead. "Come and say hello." I told the kid. He just shook his head, refusing to move. "Even Caption America's here. See?" I said turning to Cap. Mentioning him to come forward. He walked over slowly and sat down next to me.

"Hey." Cap said quietly. "So you're our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?" The kid just starred at his knees. No one ever saw who Spider-Man actually was at Germany. Everyone but Bruce and Tony. "You're doing a fantastic job." Cap finished hoping it brighten up the boy. _"You did good May. You did fantastic." Tony reassured her_.

The kid just sat there, doing nothing, saying nothing. But the most scary thing was, he wasnt crying. Peter had been crying nonstop for two day's now. "Come on Pete, say something." I said softly, nudging the kid.

"Why couldn't Vulture have killed me that day?" Peter said turning to me. Pain obvious in his eyes. "It would have made everything so much easier. I wouldn't have seen May's death, I wouldn't be bothering you. It hurts Tony. It hurts!" The boy said crying.

I lifted him on my lap, and moved so my back was against the wall. I hugged the kid tightly as he held onto my shirt, crying into it. I stroked his hair slowly, whispering comforting words to him.

Eventually, he fell asleep, Cap picked him up and we made our way over to the sofa. I sat down and told Cap to place the fragile boy on my lap. I held him in my arms, like I was hoping that if I hugged him hard and long enough, all the broken pieces of him would glue back together.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y dim the lights by 20%" I said quietly, not waiking up the boy.


	3. Chapter three: Nightmares

_**Disclaimer: I'm changing who played Spider-Man in the goblin fight. Instead of Andrew Garfield, it's Tom Holland. I'm also changing the time that it happened. Peter will be thirteen (almost forteen).**_

 _PETER'S POV_

 _"Hey maybe we can still make your flight!" I said as Qwen walked out of the building. I just won the fight against Captin Sparkles, restoring the power back to the city. But soon, manic laughing could be heard. Getting closer, and closer and closer._

 _"Peter..." She said quietly as I looked around. "Qwen, just stay right there." I ordered, putting my hand up, following the strange creature that moved inbetween Qwen and I._

 _The laughing stopped, but the smile - that creepy smile - didn't leave his face. He turned to Qwen. Then back to me._

 _"Peter..." He said bitterly. "When you said Spider-Man said no..., you ment YOU said no." He growled. "Harry..." I replied. "What have you done?" I asked quietly. "What you made me do.You were my friend, and you betrayed me!" He snarled._

 _"No, I was trying to protect you." I said honestly, holding my hands up a small bit, emphasizing my point._

 _"Look at me!" Harry bit back. "Hey, this is going to be okay, this is going to be alright." I reassured. "You don't give people hope. You take it away!" Harry snapped. "No... Harry."_

 _"I'm going to take away yours!" He threatened. "No Qwen, run!" I said as Harry quickly turned around. He scooped her up, heading for the top of the clock tower._

 _"Harry!" I said swinging after them I climed the face of the tower, shouting multiple things trying to get him to put her down._

 _"Harry, you need to stop this right now!" I said stopping on top of the tower, standing in the middle of the glass roof._

 _"This is not you Harry! This is not you!" I shouted up at him, he was several meters higher then me at this point. "Harry!" Qwen shouted at him. "Harry's dead!" He snapped back at both of us._

 _"Harry this is between you and me, you hear me?! You want to fight? Then leave her out of this. Let her go!" I shouted up, pointing my fingers up at them. Harry nodded his head, whispering an "okay" and dropped Qwen._

 _"No!" I shouted. I jumped up, ready to catch her. **(Author: This bit will be different.)** I missed her. I didn't catch her. Instead, she fell to her death._

Tony's POV

Everyone was whispering. We were talking about what to do about Peter. I heard whimpering coming from somewhere. "Guys, shut up." I said holding my right hand up, I was still stroking the kids hair just incase he woke up worried.

Everyone stopped talking, the whimpering more obvious now. Peter started shaking. "No..." He mumbled. I only just noticed how much of a mess he was. He was soaked in sweat. His hair was drenched.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y what's going on with him?" I asked quietly. "Mr. Parker seems to be experiencing a nightmare. His heart rate has increased and his breathing is erratic." F.R.I.D.A.Y explained quietly.

I looked down at the kid. I frowned at him. "Qwen..." He mumbled. "Who's Qwen?" Cap asked. "I have no idea." I replied quietly. Peter started shaking even more.

"Peter. Pete" I said shaking the boy. He started shaking more. "Peter. Peter. Pete!" The kid shot up. He started hyperventilating.

I placed Peter's left hand on my chest so he could feel my heart beat. I then placed his right hand on my stomach so he could feel my breathing. "Follow my breathing," I said, keeping my voice soft.

Peter's eyes never left mine as the teen matched his breathing to my own, my warm body keeping him grounded.

Once Peter's breathing evened out the tears started to fall. I gathered the boy in my arms, rubbing his back and rocking him gently.

"It's okay kid, I've got you, you're safe. I promise no one will ever hurt your. It's alright I've got you, just breathe" I soothed, as Peter's sobs started to die down.

Peter buried his head into my chest, resting his head on my Ark Reactor. "I'll be right back okay?" I told the teen softly before handing him to Cap, disappearing into the kitchen, only to appear moments later with some warm milk.

I handed to cup to Peter, who gave a small smile in thanks, before sitting next to me. Peter curled into my side instantly and sipped on his warm milk.

I remembered when Peter got his first nightmare on the first night he came, about a week and a half ago.

Heck, there was no way I could forget.

 _I had been down in the lab working on modifying the Spidey suit for Peter, to accommodate his movements as Spiderman, when I got the alert from F.R.I.D.A.Y,_

 _"Boss, Mr. Parker is having a nightmare." The A.I told me sounding worried._

 _I was already running to his room before she finished._

 _I burst into his room just as the boy shot up and bolted to the bathroom. I didn't hesitate to follow._

 _Peter fell to his knees and emptied his stomach while I knelt beside him and rubbed a warm hand up and down his back. Once Peter was finished he slumped into my side trembling. I wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet, then helped Peter get shakily to his feet so he could rinse his mouth out._

 _"M' sorry," Peter whispered as he slumped back into my side again._

 _"You have nothing to be sorry for kiddo," I whispered back, rubbing the top of Peter's head before carrying the teen back to his room._

 _I placed Peter on the bed and grabbed the boy's new Star Wars blanket, wrapping the boy up before carrying him to the living room._

 _I set Peter down on the couch and went to get him a glass of warm milk._

 _Peter accepted the glass with shaky hands and, with a little help from me, took a few tentative sips._

 _Placing the glass on the coffee table I pulled Peter onto my lap and rubbed his back soothingly._

 _"You want to talk about it?" I asked softly. I got a whimper in response and just held Peter closer, gently rocking him._

 _We stayed like that for a few minutes before Peter spoke quietly._

 _"I was in the bunker in Siberia. I was on my back and Cap was hovering over me, his shield raised to smash down on my chest," Peter said, voice getting wobbly as tears welled up._

 _"I tried to call out to you, but I could barely breathe. It hurt so much, I just wanted it to stop. I was so scared and I…" Peter broke off into a fresh wave of sobs, and my heart shattered._

 _I remembered telling Rhodey about what happened in the bunker, how Cap had brought his shield down on my reactor. Not realising Peter had heard. Even though Peter didn't have a reactor of his own, it still effected Peter._

 _I remembered the fear and betrayal I felt as the Cap brought his shield down on my reactor._

 _But for Peter to dream of that moment and experience that fear for himself?_

 _It made me want to cry right along with him._

 _"It's okay," I soothed Peter, who was still sobbing in my chest, as tears welled in my own eyes._

 _"You're okay, I've got you. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you like that. Okay? I swear Peter, no one's going hurt you while I'm around," I told him, as a few of my own silent tears fell._

After that Peter had nightmares every other night.

"It was the Goblin this time," Peter's softly said, causing my heart to clench. Peter had explained what happened that night, but he never explained who Qwen actually was and why she ment to much to him. It wasn't the first time Peter had told me someone had ripped the people he cared about away from him.

He told me what happened, and I pulled the boy onto my lap, rocking him until he fell asleep.

A few minutes later I looked down at Peter, who was dozing lightly on my chest. I smiled slightly and gently brushed the boys bangs back,

"I'm always going to protect you," I whispered.

"You know, that right? Whatever happens I'll always be watching out for you, because you're like my son, and as long as I'm around no one is ever going to hurt you."I whispered softly.

I pressed a soft kiss to the top of Peter's head and held the teen closer to my chest, the soft glow of my reactor softly shining on the teens face.

-TIMESKIP-

PETER'S POV

I woke up, my head resting on Tony's chest. They seemed to be talking about me. I opened my eyes, groaning. "Hey Spiderling, had a nice nap?." I laughed at the new nickname Tony gave me. "'Ello. It was okay." I said tiredly, sliding in the gap between Tony and Steve with Tony's help.

"Any nightmares?" Clint asked cautiously. "Eh, a small one. Nothing important though." I said quietly. I heard Tony sigh. "Really, it's nothing. I promise." I said reassuringly, tiredly leaning on Tony.

Tony gave me a soft smile. "Pete, can I ask you something serious?" Tony said looking down on me. "U-um" I stuttered worriedly. "Hey, don't worry, it's nothing bad." Tony said crouching down in front of me. I relaxed slightly.

Tony grabbed my hands, his own shaking and clammy. I squeezed his hands reassuring him. "Pete." He started looking at me. "How would you like me to adopt you?" Tony asked shalkly.

I was shocked, tears welling up in my eyes. I finally had a Dad. I tackled Tony in a hug, nodding my head. "I'd love it." I chocked. Tony chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

I had a Dad,

I had someone who cared,

I wasn't alone,

And I liked that.

"I love you kiddo." Tony said softly. "I lovr you too." I replied happily.


	4. Chapter 4 : Jump

Peter's POV

I couldn't sleep. It was impossible. I looked at the time. 4:30am. I sighed, standing up from my bed and and making my way to the door. I opened it, a quiet creaking followed closely behind.

I make my way to the living room. I sat down on the sofa and pulled out my phone. I started to read through Twitter when I got a message from Flash.

 _Flash:_

 _"Hey there Penis Parker. So you Aunt died huh? I'm glad she did. Even better, I'm glad she died a painful, slow death. Your family diserves it!"_

 _Peter:_

 _"Just leave me alone Flash. I'm not in the mood for your games." I replied already crying._

 _Flash:_

 _"You do know Tony never loved you right? And he never will. He just adopted you out of pitty. Once he thinks you're better, he'll drop you into a orphanage."_

 _Flash:_

 _"I'm glad yoyr uncle died too. He diserved it. You diserved to see him die. You diserve to be alone. Because your trans. Because your gay. Because your depressed. Once Tony finds out, he'll leave you."_

 _Flash:_

 _Why don't you just kill yourself? It's not like anyone would care. You'd be saving Tony the job of dumping you into care._

 _Peter:_

 _You're right Flash. No one would care. Goodbye Flash. And thank you. You've made me realize there is nothing for me here. You've made me realize that there's no reason to stay._

I sat there, crying. Flash was right. Tony would leave me. He doesn't love me. He never did. He never will. He'll leave me when his pitty subsides. I'll be alone. I'll always be alone.

"Peter?"

TONY'S POV

"Sir. Peter is up. He appears to be crying." F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke, pulling me away from my work. The echoey garage seemed to make her voice louder. I took my glasses off and rubbed my strained eyes. I looked at my digital clock. The big red numbers showed 4:45am.

"Any idea why?" I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y, standing up. "No sir. The boy hasn't been asleep at all tonight sir, just like the two nights previously. He appears to be struggling to sleep." F.R.I.D.A.Y replied back. "Okay, you know why he's crying?" I asked her, once I stood in the elevator, she replied. "No sir."

I stepped out of the elevator and made my way to the lounge. Sure enough, I saw Peter, sitting on the gray sofa. He seemed to be on his phone.

"Peter?" I said concerned. Peter looked up at me, his face broke me. The hurt in his eyes. He looked like he'd been dragged through hell and back. He suddenly bolted for the window, dropping his phone by accident. I picked it up. He stopped and contemplated whether he should take it off me. But he didn't.

He connected two webs to the ceiling and swung at the glass, causing it to break. He crawled up the building further. I read the last message.

 _Peter:_

 _You're right Flash. No one would care. Goodbye Flash. And thank you. You've made me realize there is nothing for me here. You've made me realize that there's no reason to stay._

"No..." I finished reading the message when I saw Peter fall. "No Peter!" I shouted. I jumped out the window, my suit starting to materialize around me. I used my boosters to catch up to him.

I grabbed hold of Peter and turned around, so my back was facing the ground. I tried using my boosters to stop us, but I couldn't we were going too fast. Peter somehow managed to get out of my firm grip and webbed me to Stark Tower. Where as, he plummeted to the ground.

I summoned another suit. I knew it wouldn't be able to stop Peter from falling in time, so I stationed to catch Peter. I knew Peter would get seriously injured, but at least he wouldn't die.

I watched helplessly as I tried to get out of Peters complex webbing. Hoping that the suit would catch him. Luckly, it did.

I managed to get out of the webbing and flew down to Peter, taking my mask off. I took the teen in my arms. I held him, crying. I rocked him backwards and forwards. Bruce came running to me, ordering me to follow him. I wasted no time.

"D-d-ad" I looked down at Peter. I saw he was awake. "Shh. It's okay, I've got you." I reassured him. Peter passed out again in my arms. I ignored the sinking feeling in my stomach and continued to follow Bruce.

Once at the med wing, Bruce done an x-ray of Peter. Once he got the results back, he spoke sadly.

"Tony. I'm sorry. The kid has multiple pieces of metal from the frame of the window in him. I can't get it out. It's too complicated, even for me. The shrapnel is heading straight to his heart." I starred at Peter in disbelief. My whole world crumbling around me.

"I'm sorry Tony. But these machines can't keep him alive for long. I suggest we get everyone together to say out goodbyes." Bruce finished.

 _Wait. Machines._ I look down at my chest. My reactor visible through my shirt. "Actually, there is something." I said to Bruce. "Tony it's not ideal." Bruce replied sadly. "Yes, but it'll keep him alive." I replied hopefully. "To-" Bruce was about to argue back when I replied. "Listen Bruce. I almost lost the kid once in Germany. I'm not about to loose him now. He's my son." I replied, raising my voice slightly. "Fine. I'll get him ready for surgery".


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

PETER'S POV

I woke up, letting out a quiet, annoyed groan. _Great, I'm not fucking dead._ I reluctantly opened my eyes, squinting due to the sudden light. I look to see a dark, blurry figure.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., dim the lights by 30 percent." _Tony-_ _dad?_ The light in the room lessened as the A.I silently completed the simple task. "Pete?" the voice asked. I turned my head towards the noise and waited for my eyes to focus. Soon, a concerned Tony Stark was revealed to me.

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as I tried to digest what he looked like. His hair was greasy and stood up, much like a well known Gods helmet. His eyes were dull, yet the life was slowly coming back. I guess that's a plus. He had huge bags under his eyes and his clothes were covered in stains.

I was soon engulfed into a soft hug by said man and I reluctantly hugged him back. Scared that this wasnt real. Scared that I was dead and that as soon as I hugged him back, he'd vanish. But he didn't vanish. I wasn't dead. He was here to stay. And by the looks of things, so was I.

"Sorry..." I whispered once we broke the hug. "Shh." Dad said softly, either not wanting to talk about it because he didn't want to get upset or didn't want me to get upset. I wasn't quite sure which one it was. But either way, I asked one more question.

"How long was I out?" "A week. I thought I fucked up the operation and you weren't going to pull through." Dad replied quietly, skightly relieved. "What operation?" Only then had I noticed a soft blue glow coming from my body.

I look at my chest and saw my own reactor. I took in a sharp breath. "I really fucked up this time. Didn't I?" I replied quietly. Dad sat on my bed and got my to lay down, my head resting on his lap. "Yeah..." He replied. "It'll take some getting used to. And I'm sorry you've got to go through this, I know you already have nightmares of Steve. But this is the only way to keep yoy alive. Life support wouldn't keep you alive for-" "I don't want to be alive." I replied quietly.

A tear ran down Dad's face but he didnt bother to wipe it away. Instead he leaned over me and hugged me, watching out for my injuries. I silently cried along side with him, hugging him tightly.

ONE WEEK LATER.

I slouched down on the couch and pulled out my phone and earbuds. I plugged them in my phone and selected the song "Little Lion Man" by Mumford Sons. I hummed along to the song but stopped half way through when Dad handed me a plate of toast. I sighed. Not hungry, I made my way to the kitchen and placed the plate on the counter, the toast untouched.

I then made my way back to my room, thanking Dad for the toast on the way there.

 _This is going to be a long day._

TIMESKIP

I sighed as I heard a knock on the door. I slowly rolled on my back and l let out a quiet "come in". The person behind the door ooened it, revealing... Loki?

Yes I was shocked that Loki was coming to see me. We hadn't met before. But i was too tired to care. So I rolled back onto my side and just starred at the wall.

"Peter. We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6: Loki

"Peter. We need to talk." Loki said softly to the young boy. Peters clothes were three sizes too big and he looked like a mess.

"About what?" Peter replied, his voice raspy. If he hadn't replied, Loki would have thought he was dead. His skin was almost identical to the Gods skin when he faked his death against the dark elves. He wasn't moving at all, his breathing, shallow and quiet.

"Everyone knows Peter." Loki replied softly, sitting on the side of the young boys bed. He placed a hand on his shoulder before Peter could reply. "Know what?" Peter asked turning round and sitting up, his head and back against the back of his bed.

"Two things." Loki said quietly. "You attempting suicide." Peters stomach already clenched at the thought of them knowing. "And you being transgender." That tiped Peter over the edge. He started crying at first. The God gently pulled Peter into a hug.

He _remembered the time when his father and brother found out about him being genderfluid. It was around about 12 years ago. He remembered having a panic attack. Fear consumed him, but soon left when his brother wrapped him up in a blanket and then proceeded to hug him tightly._ _The soft fur relaxed him. It was from an animal that Thor hunted down and killed. It was his favourite blanket growing up, and still is now._ _The softness of the blanket and the heat_ _that radiated off of Thor, grounded him. No one at Asgard really knew what non-binary ment. well, everyone except Thor and Lokie due to their long periods of time on earth. Thor accepted Loki straight away, insisting that he would always "love his baby brother". His father accepted him too, after some explaining from Thor and him._

He began to notice Peter's difficulty to breathe. Loki clicked his fingers and the blanket he was just thinking of appeared. Loki gently wrapped the boy in it, and hugged him. Not too tightly that he'd get uncomfortable, but tight enough for the boy to feel grounded and supported.

After five minutes, he noticed that Peter had calmed down significantly. He decided to try and talk to Peter about it. "You want to talk about it?"

Peter slowly shook his head. "N-not really. I-I-If that's alright with you?". Loki smiled at the boy, it truly was hard to talk about. "That's perfectly fine. It's not easy to talk about. Is there anything you want to ask me?" Loki asked softly, still hugging Peter. "U-um. Why are you h-helping me?" Loki could sense the caution that laced Peters voice. 'The boy really does know where boundaries can lie.'

Loki smiled at the thought. He really had no problem saying he was non-binary. "I'm non-binary. We all came to the conclusion that I can help you in this area better than the others can. As for the suicide, depression and any other mantal health issues, then my brother and Tony can help you out with that." Peter nodded, he didn't dare ask why because he understood if they wanted to keep it private. "The only reason we know about that is to keep you safe." Loki replied softly, worry and care obvious in his eyes, not that Peter coud see.

"Yeah, I understand that." Peter said breaking the hug. Peter began to think of more questions to ask the younger God, tracing the intricate paterns on the said God's favourite blanket. Which was becoming his favourite too. Loki chuckled at Peter. "You like it?" He asked. "Yeah, it's soft and it looks cool. The patern kind of reminds me of a spider web." Peter said, wrapping himself in it more, snuggling his face into the blanket. "It's my favourite."

Loki smiled at the teenagers behaviour. He already became so attached to the kid. And he barely knew him."It's my favourite too." Loki said softly, looking over to the frail body. Loki ran a hand through his long, black hair.

"It belongs to an animal Thor hunted down centuries ago. He'd wrap me in it to calm me down whenever I had a panic attack or he could sense one coming along. I figured it might work the same with you." Loki said, relief obvious in his voice.

Peter smiled at the God, who have a smile back. Peter yawned, stretching his arms out. "You tired?" Loki asked, getting only a nod in response from the teen. Loki chuckled and held his arms out, gesturing for Peter to come to him. Peter bodded and craeled his way to Loki. He sat inbetween his arms, his face buried in his chest.

Loki chuckled and started to hum a tune that came to his head. It just so happened to be the song his and Thor's mother would sing whenever they couldn't sleep. Thor, sitting in a room full of all the avengers currently at the tower, watched Loki hum the tune softly to the frail boy. Everyone in the room seemed shocked at Loki's kind behaviour, everyone except Thor. Thor expected this.

They all noticed Peter was drifting off and when He fell asleep, Loki wasn't tok far behind him.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm sorry

I woke up in bed. 'Loki must have carried me into my bed.' I thought. I flung the covers off of me and sat up. I look at the clock. '12:37pm' I read."Friday, what day is it?" I asked groggily, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Good afternoon Peter. Did you sleep well?" The robotic voice asked. "It was alright." I said struggling to get my binder on. "Day, please?" I said finally. "It is Sunday Peter. Would you like to tell Mr. Stark that you are up?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked. "No thanks." I said while taking my T shot.

I put on my shirt and boxers. I placed my packer in so it looked normal and slid on some trousers. Granted, they weren't exactly clean clothes, but it was better then the clothes I had been in for a full week. "Loki has made some lunch with the help of Thor. They instructed me to inform you that they have saved you a plate if you would like it." I thanked F.R.I.D.A.Y, deciding that I probably should eat and opened my door.

I rubbed my face and groaned as I made my way to the elevator. "Um, main floor please." I said, still half asleep. "Of course. Here is a list of notifications that Mr. Stark has insisted you read. "Thanks Fri." I mumble. They were brought up in front of my face causing me to jump. I looked at the top one that read 'I have made some new adjustments to your suit. Come and find me when you have the time and I will tell you about them. T.S' I sighed, swiping the rest of the notifications away. I was too tired to really care about then.

There was a ding and the doors swiftly opened. "Thanks Fri" I thanked the A.I. "Of course Peter." It replied back. I was greeted my Dad sitting on the sofa, watching the news. "If that develops, we might have to check it out" I said, nodding towards the TV.

"Oh Pete! Hey! Theres some pancakes in the microwave for you if you'd like them." He said pointing toward the microwave. "And you know we can't act on it until we've been given permission." I sighed. "I know. And you had pancakes for lunch?" I asked, grabbing the plate out the microwave. "Yeah, we all got up fairly late today so Loki just made some pancakes. We should really get up later more often."

I laughed. "I don't know. I slept in the most and I still feel like shit." I replied sitting next to Dad. "Yeah well, a shower and some food will help." He replied looking at me. "Especially the shower." He finished. "Oh, shut up!" I laughed, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Oh. And I'm sorry." I said looking down at the floor. "What for?" Dad asked concerned, looking down at me. "F-for the suicide a-attempt. A-and scaring you." I said. Dad immediately brought me into a hug. "Kid, theres nothing to be sorry about." I nodded and broke the hug. I stood up and put the plate in the kitchen.

I was on my way back into my room, completely oblivious to everything. I soon bumped into someone. I look up to see who it was and found that it was Thor. He sensed that something was up and he held his arms out for my to hug him. I didn't hesitate to hug him back. I didn't even stop myself from falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
